Tiffany Young
Perfil *thumb|266pxNombre Artístico: Tiffany. *'Nombre Real: Tiffany' Hwang *'Nombre Coreano:' Young (황미영). *'Apodos:'. *'Profesión:' Cantante, Actriz, MC, Modelo. *'Fecha de nacimiento: ' *'Lugar de nacimiento': Estados Unidos *'Estatura:' 1.63cm. *'Peso: 50' kg. *'Tipo de Sangre:' b *'Signo Zodiacal:' cancer. *'Agencia:' SM entertainment Biografía Tiffany nació en San Francisco, California, y creció como la menor de tres hermanos en Diamond Bar, Los Ángeles, California. Audicionó en el SM Entertainment Starlight Casting Syst em en Los Ángeles y se unió a la compañía en Octubre de 2004. Fue entrenada por tres años y siete meses en SM Entertainment. Aunque Tiffany se graduó en la Korea Kent Foreign School en Abril de 2007, anteriormente asistió a la primaria y secundaria en South Pointe Middle School y Diamond Bar High School en California. Tiffany habla Inglés y Coreano. Cuando la SM Entertaiment descubrió a Tiffany le dio la noticia de que se tendría que mudar a Corea; al principio ella estaba muy confundida, ya que sólo tenía 16 años y su madre había muerto 2 años antes (falleció cuando Tiffany tenía 14 años) también por esa causa su padre se negaba totalmente. Al cabo de un tiempo, Tiffany tomó la decisión de irse a Corea para cumplir su sueño y por eso, lleva 8 años sin ver a su padre; lo que hace que su relación no sea normal. SM Entertaiment se alegró mucho cuando Tiffany aceptó, pues era muy buena cantante. Al llegar a Corea estaba muy confundida, ya que no sabía hablar el idioma y no tenía familiares ahí. Su primer concierto en Corea fue en el teatro y hubo muy buenas opiniones sobre Tiffany y la prensa se la "devoró". En un Programa de entrevistas dijo; " En Corea he hecho amigos, he cumplido sueños y muchas cosas, pero lo más importante, es que encontré quién era y encontré MI RESPLANDOR".y llo soy la unica mas bonitas de las snds y todas la s snds son wn meno llo OST Dramas *''Rise and Shine (feat Kyuhyun de Super Junior) para To The Beautiful You (2012) *''Because It´s You para Love Rides the Rain (2012) *''Ring (Banji) para Haru (2010) *''By Myself para Ja Myung Go (2009) *''Mabinogi (feat Jessica, SeoHyun)'' ''para Mabinogi'' (2008)'' Películas *I AM. (como ella misma) (2012) Programas de TV *Girls Generation And The Dangerous Boys (SNSD,2011) *Dream Team - SNSD (KBS2,2011) *Win Win (SNSD, 2010) *Show Music Core (MC ft. Taeyeon y Seohyun ) (MBC, 2010 - Actualidad) *Family Outing (Cap. 81-82) (2009) *Hello Baby (SNSD,2009) *Horror Movie Factory (SNSD, 2008) *Miraculous Victory. Invitada con Big Bang *Kko Kko Tour Season 1 (KBS2, 2008) *Girls' Generation's Factory Girl (Mnet, 2008) *Girls' Generation (MTV, 2007) *Girls Goes to School (Mnet, 2007) Musicales *''"The Fame"'' (2011) Discografía Singles Curiosidades *'Grupo Kpop: 'Girls' Generation. ' Sub-Unidad:''' TaeTiSeo. *'Idiomas: 'Coreano (Fluido), Inglés (Fluido), y Español (Elemental). *'Descubrimiento: '2004, SM Casting System. *'Colegio: ' Korea Kent Foreign School, South Pointe Middle School, Diamond Bar High School en California. *'Especialidades: 'Arte, Música, Deportes. *'Su lema es: 'La práctica hace la perfección. *'Religión: 'Cristiana. *'Canción Favorita del Grupo: 'Baby Baby y The Boys ( Ya que ella compuso la letra en Inglés). *'Compañera de Cuarto: 'Últimamente duerme con Hyoyeon. *'Color Favorito: '''Rosado. *Al debutar pesaba 84 kg pero se esforzo y ahora solo pesa 50kg *Su madre murió de cáncer cuando ella tenía 14 años. *Es Cristiana Devota. *El primer beso de Tiffany fue en Estados Unidos mientras jugaba a girar la botella. *Tiene un perro llamado "Romeo". *Su mejor amigo es Taecyeon de 2pm Galería Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KModelo Categoría:SM Entertainment Categoría:Kbailarin Categoría:Krapera